不安定
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: AU / —Kedua ujung bibir pemuda itu tertarik dan membentuk senyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Mendadak, Lucy merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa seperti es yang terkena panas matahari, meleleh. Lucy tak pernah menyangka, ia, Lucy Heartfillia, dapat jatuh dan goyah dari pendiriannya. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dari seorang pemuda asing yang tampan.


Ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu, ia akan mencari kebebasan, ia akan bertarung jika dibutuhkan. Namun, mengapa hanya dengan sekali senyuman ia berhasil tergoyahkan?

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**不安定**

**Fuanteina - Unsteady**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

_The cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Ia lebih suka menganggap dirinya sebagai batu, keras dan tak pernah goyah. Sayangnya ia tak tahu, bahwa pada akhirnya batu juga dapat terkikis dan hancur seiring dengan waktu."

**Warning! Modern AU, Out Of Character, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Ia membuka mata karamelnya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sinar keemasan yang berusaha menembus tirai transparan yang menutupi jendela besar di kamarnya. Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap percakapan pelan dan langkah kaki yang melewati pintu kamarnya.

Ia kemudian mendengar suara roda dan suara rem yang halus. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian berguling telungkup di kasurnya dan mengeluarkan suara jeritan yang terendam. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, ayahnya—untuk kesekian kalinya—mengundang sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dengan tujuan untuk menjodohkannya.

Gadis itu mengintip dari sela-sela bantal dan lengannya, menatap jendela bertirai tembus pandang yang menghalangi pemandangan di dunia luar.

Lucy Heartfillia memandang tirai tembus pandang yang tergantung tanpa dosa di depan jendela besar tersebut dengan intens, seolah, ia ingin membakar tirai tersebut hanya dengan sebuah tatapan sederhana yang mampu membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya bergerak menjauhinya.

Lucy kemudian melompat berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menggeser tirai tersebut, matanya menyipit ketika seberkas sinar keemasan segera menghantam indera pengelihatannya. Setelah pandangannya mulai terfokus dan terbiasa dengan suasana yang terang benderang, Lucy terkesiap dan tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan hal yang sedari dahulu ditunggunya.

Halaman _mansion _Heartfillia dipenuhi dengan warna hijau muda dan merah muda. Lucy menatap takjub bunga-bunga mungil berwarna tak biasa yang memenuhi setiap ranting pohon yang berjajar rapi, pohon-pohon tersebut berdiri kokoh di setiap sudut, menyembunyikan dinding putih berkedok pagar yang melarang Lucy melihat dunia luar yang jauh lebih besar.

Gadis beriris karamel itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hitam yang penasaran. Mereka beradu pandang sejenak sebelum Lucy menarik kembali tirai tembus pandangnya dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan menuju pintu di salah satu sudut ruangannya.

Lucy menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan setengah hati dan menguncinya. Gadis itu segera dihadapkan pada sebuah bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin besar yang tersangga di wastafel dengan lemari kecil sewarna awan di kanan dan kirinya. Wajah Lucy terlihat lelah, gadis itu sudah muak, muak dengan segalanya.

Terkadang Lucy bertanya-tanya, kapan ia dapat melihat dunia luar selain halaman _mansion_ tempatnya tinggal—bukan, tetapi 'dikurung'—dan mengecap rasa yang berada di dalam kata kebebasan?

Lucy kemudian menatap bayangan dirinya yang terlihat berantakan karena baru saja kembali ke alam realita. Gadis itu kemudian mulai mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. Ketika ritual paginya telah selesai, Lucy lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan meraih sebuah sisir sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan bayangan dirinya di cermin yang berbeda.

Dengan perlahan, disisirnya rambut pirang miliknya yang identik dengan milik ibunya selagi pikirannya melayang ke dimensi yang berbeda.

Ia bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda yang sempat beradu pandang dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan, pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja dengan kemeja putih dan jaket hitam dengan sebuah gambar naga di dada kirinya. Rambutnya tersembunyi dibalik topi berlambang klub sepakbola, tatapannya penuh dengan rasa puas namun haus akan rasa penasaran.

Lucy memutar kedua bola matanya, jika memang pemuda itu seorang bangsawan, ia tidak memiliki aura rasa percaya diri berlebihan yang sering Lucy temui di beberapa pemuda lain yang Jude Heartfillia pilihkan untuknya.

Pemuda itu lebih seperti seorang pemuda biasa yang tidak pernah ia temui, begitu bebas dan tidak terikat. Begitu penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan dan rasa percaya akan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Lucy mendengar suara ketukan beberapa kali di pintu ganda kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya dan mengatakan bahwa Jude menunggunya di ruang makan bersama dengan tamunya, menunggu Lucy untuk bergabung. Lucy hanya diam menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin datar, mata karamelnya penuh dengan rasa emosi yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Dengan cepat, Lucy membuka lemari besar yang berada di salah satu sisi ruang tidurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya dengan asal. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah semuanya selesai, Lucy mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan dengan langkah dihentakkan keluar kamarnya.

Bergumam dan mengutuk dalam desah napas, gadis itu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan berlalu ketika seorang atau dua orang pelayan yang dipekerjakan di _mansion _Heartfillia menyapanya dengan hormat dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Ketika Lucy memasuki ruang makan, meja makan yang selalu sunyi dan mati kini sedikit hidup dengan obrolan santai yang mengalir dari dua orang pria paruh baya. Makanan telah tersaji di atas meja, namun, kedua orang itu lebih memilih untuk bercakap-cakap dibandingkan melahap makanan yang telah tersedia.

"Ah, Lucy." Jude Heartfillia menyapanya dengan tenang, sang tamu yang semula tak memperhatikan kedatangan Lucy menoleh dan iris sewarna tanahnya berbinar sedikit dengan rasa senang yang tak dapat Lucy tebak.

"Apakah ini putrimu, Jude? Lucy Heartfillia?" suara sang tamu terdengar ringan dan lebih terdengar kekanakan dibandingkan dengan suara Jude yang berat dan berwibawa. Rambut sang pria paruh baya yang berwarna merah darah terikat dengan rapi di belakang tengkuknya, pria itu tersenyum hangat kepada Lucy.

Alis Lucy naik beberapa senti, ia tidak pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya. Jude mengangguk dan mempersilahkan putrinya untuk duduk, "Lucy, ini Igneel. Pemilik perusahaan Dragneel." Ujar Jude singkat, Lucy mengangguk sopan dan Igneel tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Apakah kau pikir putramu setuju, Igneel?" tanya Jude kembali ke pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya, Lucy meraih sendoknya dan mulai makan dalam diam. Mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua pria paruh baya bersetelan jas dan kemeja formal dan berusaha mencernanya di dalam otaknya.

"Tentu saja, Jude! Anak itu memang kelewat kekanakan, tetapi, aku sudah membekalinya dengan beberapa ilmu yang berguna jika ia memang ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan." Igneel tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya tertutup, gaya bisu bahwa ia sangat senang dan mungkin saja akan melompat-lompat bagaikan anak kecil yang diberi permen gratis.

"Omong-omong, dimana anakmu itu?" tanya Jude, pria berambut pirang itu mengambil sendoknya dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya yang masih utuh. Igneel mengikuti contohnya dan mengambil jeda sebelum memasang wajah berpikir. Pria berambut merah itu kemudian menaikkan sebelah bahunya.

"Entah, mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar _mansion _milikmu ini." Jawab Igneel cuek dan kembali memakan makanan yang tersedia di depannya. Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua pria paruh baya tersebut dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mata karamelnya tak sengaja menatap sebuah piring berisi makanan yang masih utuh di sebelah piring Igneel, pertanda bahwa sebenarnya ada tamu lain di _mansion _ini.

Ketika piring Lucy telah bersih, gadis itu segera pamit kepada dua pria yang masih bercakap-cakap dan melesat tanpa menunggu jawaban. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah, ia kembali bergumam dan mengutuk dalam desah napasnya, dari percakapan yang ia dengarkan sedari tadi, ia berasumsi bahwa Igneel memiliki seorang anak laki-laki—yang sekarang entah berada dimana, semoga saja ia tak tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang atau tidak terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Dan sepertinya, Jude dan Igneel sepakat akan mempertunangkan Lucy dengan pemuda itu, dapat dilihat dari mata cokelat Igneel yang berbinar-binar senang ketika melihat Lucy dan sikap Jude yang tenang—terlalu tenang, malah—lagipula, Jude tak pernah mengundang seorang teman tanpa alasan.

"Apakah papa akan menunangkanku tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu?" ujar Lucy kesal, ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua ini; _mansion _ini, pagar tinggi yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar, perusahaan ayahnya, gelar bangsawannya, semuanya.

Lucy tidak akan goyah—ia tidak akan goyah dalam mencari kebebasannya, ia akan menolak pertunangan itu. Ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk teguh dengan pendiriannnya, dan Lucy akan selalu mematuhinya.

Lucy menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju halaman depan _mansion _untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan mencari cara untuk menolak keputusan Jude dan Igneel. Ketika Lucy telah sampai di halaman hijau yang tersiram cahaya keemasan samar, gadis itu membeku, alisnya naik dan wajahnya berubah kaku ketika sebuah pertanyaan melintas di dalam kalbu.

Sebuah sosok nampak berjalan dengan santai melintasi halaman _mansion _Heartfillia, sosok itu mengenakan jaket dan topi, membuatnya terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Mata Lucy membesar, sosok itu tak ia kenal—dan jelas-jelas sosok itu bukanlah tukang kebun yang bertugas merawat halaman _mansion_, sejak kapan tukang kebunnya yang sudah melewati angka 40 itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan?

Secara refleks—Lucy jarang melihat orang lain selain ayahnya dan pelayan-pelayan yang berwajah familliar, jadi, bukan salahnya mengira orang ini penyusup bukan?—Lucy menjeritkan sebuah asumsi, gadis itu kemudian berlari mendekati sang sosok dan menendangnya dengan keras di salah satu sisi.

Teriakan kesakitan tak terelakan lagi, membuat banyak pelayan tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi tempat terdengarnya jeritan sang putri. Ketika adegan telah jelas dan mendengar keputusan cepat yang membuat Lucy menyakiti sang sosok, alih-alih ambil tindakan dan bereaksi, para pelayan malah tertawa sampai air mata menggenangi.

Para pelayan itu kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa ambil peduli, masih dengan tawa dan cengiran yang melekat di wajah masing-masing. Meninggalkan Lucy yang melongo tak mengerti.

"Hey, untuk apa kau menendangku? Lagipula siapa kau?" terdengar suara berat dari belakang punggungnya, Lucy menoleh dan menemukan pemuda itu masih meringis sembari mencengkram perutnya, pemuda itu cemberut dan jelas-jelas tidak senang. Topinya telah terjatuh ke tanah, menampakkan rambutnya yang berwarna aneh, merah muda.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau! Memangnya kau tidak mengenalku?" balas Lucy kesal, pemuda di depannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dahinya mengekerut ketika ia meneliti Lucy dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Huh? Mana aku tahu siapa kau, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Putus sang pemuda tanpa dosa, Lucy menepuk dahinya dengan kekuatan yang tidak dibutuhkan, ingin sekali ia mengambil pisau dapur dan mencincang pemuda itu serta menjualnya ke pasar terdekat.

"Aku Lucy Heartfillia, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu berada di sini?" tanya Lucy masih kesal, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pemuda di depannya terdiam, hening menyusup di antara kedua remaja tersebut sebelum akhirnya mata hitam pemuda itu berbinar-binar tanpa sebab.

Kedua ujung bibir pemuda itu tertarik dan membentuk senyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Mendadak, Lucy merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia merasa seperti es yang terkena panas matahari, meleleh.

"Aku Natsu, orang yang akan mengubah nama belakangmu menjadi Dragneel sekaligus seekor naga yang akan membawamu terbang keluar dari istana."

Lucy tak peduli Natsu Dragneel mengucapkan _membawa _alih-alih _menculik_, karena, ia merasakan darah perlahan naik ke kepalanya ketika Natsu melebarkan senyumnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lucy tak pernah menyangka, ia, Lucy Heartfillia—yang keras kepala dan tak akan pernah goyah pada pendiriannya untuk bebas dan menolak seluruh keputusan ayahnya yang ditunjukkan kepadanya—dapat terjatuh, bahkan sebelum ia angkat senjata.

—dan yang paling memalukan adalah, ia goyah dan terjatuh hanya dengan sekali cengiran.

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Ciaossu minna-san~ Semoga anda tidak bosan lihat saya terus, hahaha XD

Err ... oke, ini sebenarnya adalah file lama, sangaaaat lama ... Kira-kira sebelum saya membuat From Starry Sky, with Love ... Saya baru menemukan file ini lagi, jadi yah ... Saya publish saja, daripada menjamur dan lumutan di folder saya haha XD Dan omong-omong ini belum di-beta, dan belum saya koreksi ulang ... Gomen ne ...

Umm ... Oke, intinya, Lucy itu adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang sudah berkali-kali dijodohkan oleh Jude, tapi Lucy berhasil menolaknya. Tetapi, seperti yang kita tahu reader sekalian, Jude adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah, jadi, dia terus-menerus menjodohkan Lucy, hingga akhirnya dia menjodohkan Lucy dengan Natsu. The End.

Iya, iya, saya tahu ini NaLu moment-nya sangat sedikit. Mungkin saya akan membuat sequel-nya ... Yah, tapi itu juga kalau ada yang mau baca sequel-nya, haha XD

Review? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
